


Beauty and the Black Wolf

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, its a beauty and the beast AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically it's a beauty and the beast AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Black Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt i got on tumblr for a beauty and the beast sterek AU so here it is 
> 
> no beta so all mistakes are my own   
> hope you enjoy the story :)

Stiles was the town sweetheart. Sure he was a little quirky but that’s why everyone loved him. He lived with his dad, spent most of his time with his nose in a book, researching and learning about every and anything possible. He had a thirst for knowledge.

His dad was sent out on a call one night to the old abandoned castle that was out in the preserve. No one had been in there in years since the royal family who lived there, burned in a tragic fire. There were rumors of a few surviving family members but no one had seen or heard from them in years.

Whenever the Sheriff went out on a call, Stiles would tune into the police scanner so he could keep an ear out for anything that could go wrong while his dad was out. It had been 4 hours and the Sheriff still hadn’t checked back in with his squad. His other deputies back at the station were starting to send in backup and Stiles was worrying.

What if his dad wasn’t ok? What if something happened? Stiles got in his car and made his way out to the castle. As he started to drive, the weather turned bad, the sky going black, and the rain picking up. Stiles pulled up to the edge of the preserve where the castle was, hopping out of his car and running towards the castle.

As he got further into the preserve, the more scared he got. He was so afraid he’d find his dad’s body or something terrible. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind and kept going. He made it to the front gate of the castle where he saw his dad standing across from a giant beast. It was a huge black wolf, which shouldn’t be real, because there are no wolves in California.

Stiles tried to distract the wolf so his dad could escape. He started heading towards the front door of the castle to lure the beast back inside. His plan did work because the beast followed, but he wasn’t planning on the castle door being slammed behind him. He turned around to see a large black wolf with piercing red eyes staring at him.

“I.. um….please don’t hurt me. Just let me go back outside please and I won’t ever come back,” Stiles pleaded.

“No,” the wolf growled back. The large black wolf grabbed Stiles by the wrist and dragged him down the hallway.

Stiles scanned his surroundings to see that some parts of the castle weren’t as burnt out as one would imagine. He was thrown in a room and told to be ready for dinner in an hour.

“Hi there, I’m Erica!” Stiles turned to see where the voice was coming from and he saw…a talking makeup drawer? Stiles was sure he was hallucinating now.

“Let’s get you dressed for dinner with Sir Derek. He’s too not bad of a guy. Just ask my friends Isaac and Boyd. We’ve worked for Derek for years. He’s a bit rough round the edges but you’ll warm up to him,” Erica said.

Stiles was terrified. A giant wolf had essentially taken him captive and he didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye to his dad and he wasn’t sure when he’d even get to leave this place. He’d been there for half an hour and he already wanted to leave.

A little while later there was a knock on the door when a large wrench and flashlight walked into the room.

“Hello,” the wrench said. “I’m Boyd, this here is Isaac. We’re excited to have you here.”

Excited??? Why were these people excited? Stiles had been kidnapped and these people were happy?

Isaac spoke up, “C’mon sir. Derek is downstairs waiting for you.”

“No. I’m not going. I don’t want to.” Stiles was adamant about not going. He marched over to the bed and sat down with no intention of getting up soon. The three others left the room and went to join Derek in the dining room.

“Sir, I’m afraid he’s not coming. To be honest, I think he’s afraid of you.” Erica said.

“WHAT. He’s not coming? Who does he think he is? This is my castle, my rules. He needs to be down here at the dining table NOW,” Derek growled.

The three of them left Derek alone and retreated to the kitchen.

“Do you think this boy in the one? Do you think he’ll break the spell finally? I could see it in the way Derek looked at the boy, he thinks he’s cute. And this boy is the first human to set foot in the castle since the fire. Wasn’t part of the spell that when the curse-breaker arrived, we would know? There would be some sort of sign, right?” Erica questioned.

Boyd and Isaac nodded their heads. Stiles was here for a reason. That night after Derek had gone to bed, Stiles snuck out of his room and down to the kitchen. He was greeted by the trio at the doors to the kitchen.

“Stiles, please sit and eat.” Isaac requested.

Stiles nodded feebly and sat down at the head of the table. He ate in silence while the trio watching his silently, observing his every movement. The next few nights went the same way. Stiles would refuse dinner and Derek would eat alone.

After that, Stiles would sneak down and eat alone. The trio would talk to Stiles, trying to get to know him better to see if he was really the one they’d been waiting for.

It took a week for Derek to man up enough and talk to Stiles himself. He knocked on Stiles’ door, waiting for him to open it. Stiles slowly pulled the door open, peering out to see who it was. Derek cleared his throat before speaking.

“I was wondering if I could talk to you please? I’d like to apologize for my behavior last week. I know I’m not pleasant to look at, trust me. And I know you’re scared of me. But if you’d let me show you something, I’d really appreciate it."

Stiles nodded his head, not trusting himself to talk yet. Derek had a smooth, gentle voice, despite his gruff exterior. Derek held his hand and guided him down the hallway. They finally approached a large door where Derek told Stiles to wait outside for a second. Stiles felt a little less nervous now so he stood outside, rocking back and forth on his feet, humming softly to himself.

A few moments later Derek told Stiles to come inside. When Stiles did, he saw the most incredible room that he’d ever seen. The room had a huge window spanning one entire wall, the other three walls filled top to bottom with books. There were novels, comics, research books, encyclopedias, any sort of book Stiles could imagine. He was lost in a daze while scanning over all the books when Derek spoke again.

“I hope you don’t mind, Erica told me about your love of books. No one’s been in this room in years. It used to belong to my father. He loved being king but more than that, he loved to read. This was his personal collection that he collected for over 50 years but then.. he died. And I haven’t been here since. Boyd comes in every once in a while to dust and clean to keep the books in good condition but I haven’t been able to face this room for a long time.”

Stiles got the feeling that Derek wasn’t one for talking much so this was a big deal for him, that he was sharing this much about himself. Stiles asked if he could take a look around and read some books and Derek happily agreed.

Stiles chose 5 books, taking them back to his room and starting to read them the minute he sat down. He joined Derek for dinner that night for the first time since he was trapped in the castle.

They had a nice conversation, jokes and stories flowing between them easily. After that day, Stiles found himself spending more and more time with Derek. He enjoyed his company, despite Derek’s usual desire for silence.

They spent their days in the Hale library, sitting across from each other while they read book after book. Stiles’ favorite times were when Derek would curl up next to him and Stiles could run his fingers through Derek’s fur. It was soft and comfortable and it calmed both Stiles and Derek. Stiles thought back to when Derek said he was hard to look at. What was Derek talking about? He was a gorgeous wolf!

The longer Stiles spent at the castle, the longer he found himself being drawn to Derek. Sure Derek scared the living daylights out of him when he first saw him but under that tough exterior was a kind, loving soul. Stiles wanted to tell Derek just how special he was, but didn’t feel it was his place. Sometimes he still felt like a prisoner in the castle.

Derek wasn’t sure how it happened but before he knew it, he was falling for the boy. The boy was beautiful, moles adorning practically every inch of his skin. His tall and skinny frame lined with a bit of muscle. He had beautiful eyes and big hands and Derek loved everything about this boy. And it wasn’t just his looks either. Stiles was sarcastic, reminding Derek of earlier times when his family was alive and him and his 10 siblings and 15 cousins would all joke around with each other, relentlessly teasing each other out of love. Stiles was loving and passionate too.

When he read a book, he would immerse himself into the novel’s universe, not coming up for air until he reached the very last page. Stiles was everything Derek ever wanted but Derek couldn’t have him. Stiles wasn’t his. The more he thought about this, the more he realized he needed to let Stiles go.

Wasn’t there a saying that if you love something you let it go? Derek wasn’t sure but he knew what he had to do. The following night after dinner, Derek finally told Stiles he could leave.

“Stiles, you are free to leave the castle now. I’ll help you pack up some books to take home and you can go back to be with your dad.” Derek’s heart broke as he told Stiles this but he knew it was the right thing to do.

This was it! Stiles was finally free! Erica, Isaac, and Boyd were sad to see him go but they didn’t want to keep him here any longer against his will. Stiles gave Derek a hug before leaving, focusing on the moment so he could remember this forever. He was going to miss Derek so much but he knew Derek was a lone wolf who could only keep company for so long.

A few days later once Stiles had settled back into home life with his dad, someone came to his door. It was lead hunter Gerard Argent.

“Mr. Stilinski, we are here for your father. He needs to go. We have a van outside ready to take him to Eichen House so please move out of the way so I can take him.”

“What no what are you talking about?” Stiles panicked.

“Your father claims there’s a wolf living in the castle in the preserve. But that entire castle is just ashes and dust, and there are no wolves in California. Clearly your father has gone off his rocker and needs professional help.”

It all happened so quickly but before Stiles knew it, his dad was being dragged from the house and towards the van.

“Wait no he’s telling the truth!” Stiles shouted. “It’s true. He’s a beautiful black wolf with red eyes and his name is Derek.” Stiles couldn’t let his dad get taken away. His dad was all he had especially now that he didn’t have Derek anymore either.

“Red eyes you say?” Gerard asked.

“Y-ye-yes?” Stiles stuttered.

“Chris, Kate, let’s go. It’s him. It’s the alpha wolf we’ve been looking for. He’s holed up at the castle in his wolf form, apparently the spell still hasn’t broken. This is our chance. C’mon there are wolfsbane bullets in the car.”

Gerard dropped Stiles’ dad and made his way to the car. Stiles was in full blown panic mode now. He clearly just gave away some information he wasn’t supposed to. He grabbed his dad and they hopped in the police cruiser. They sped down to the preserve, jumping out when they got to the edge and running as fast as they could.

“DEREK, DEREK!” Stiles screamed out. “Someone’s coming for you. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

Tears were streaming down Stiles’ face as he continued to run towards the castle. He knew Derek could hear him, wherever he was. He just hoped he wasn’t too late.

Part of the spell must have been broken because when Stiles got inside, he saw three shifted werewolves fighting off some of Gerard’s men. He recognized them as Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. Isaac noticed Stiles enter, quickly shouting at him to go up to the roof tower because that’s where Derek was.

Stiles sprinted up the stairs, following the sound of voices.

“You’re finally mine Hale. After all these years of not being able to find you. I’ve got you. Too bad you didn’t burn with the rest of your family but I’ll never turn down the opportunity to kill, especially when it’s someone of your disgusting kind.”

Gerard’s words twisted like a knife in Stiles’ gut and he rounded the corner. When he walked through the doorway he saw Gerard standing over Derek’s body while Derek whimpered in pain. Gerard was twisting a glowing purple knife into Derek’s back and Stiles didn’t know what to do.

A moment later, the Sheriff was bursting through the door, putting a bullet in Gerard’s shoulder, causing him to collapse and lose his grip of the knife. Derek continued to cry out in pain before finally going silent. Stiles ran over to Derek’s body, falling on top of it unceremoniously.

“D-de-derek no pl-please no don’t die please don’t die I n-need you I love you please don’t g-go,” Stiles choked out, sobbing into the blood-matted fur covering Derek’s body.

As his sobs started to subside, a bright light started to beam from a book that was sitting on the table nearby. Derek’s body lifted out from under Stiles and started to glow.

Body part by body part, Derek started to turn human again. After a minute, the most beautiful man was standing in front of Stiles.

He was tall, broad, had a nice amount of muscle, dark hair, glistening eyes, and stubble that Stiles wanted to run his hands through. So he did. He walked towards Derek, bringing his hands up to Derek’s face.

He cupped Derek’s face and leaned in for a kiss. He relished in the feeling of Derek’s stubble against his cheeks, his soft lips pushing against his. After the spell broke, everything in the castle went back to normal. The burnt out shell of a home was restored to its pre-fire condition.

Isaac, Erica, and Boyd came upstairs to check on Derek only to find him and Stiles still locking lips.

Later that week, the castle was prepared and everyone in the town was invited for the first royal ball in over a decade. All eyes were on Derek and Stiles as they started to waltz around the center of the room.

Their eyes were locked on each other as they moved, almost forgetting that others were watching them. Derek leaned in to press a quick kiss to Stiles’ lips and muttering a quiet “I love you.” Stiles beamed up at Derek, pulling him closer and confessing his love back.

“I love you too, you big, scary wolf.” It earned his a small punch to the shoulder but they laughed and continued to dance, enjoying the beginning of their beautiful life together.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
